Ireland (the republic, that is)
by ItDependsOnTheEra
Summary: A rather basic introduction to Ireland.


Hi, so yes, I'm Ireland, the Republic to be a bit more exact. Formerly known as the Irish free state, Southern Ireland, the Ireland of the United kingdom of great Britain and Ireland, sometimes called Hibernia (who is actually my mother), Scotia (again, my father, not me) and to some idiots, lesser Britannia and Éire/Erie. I've gone by many human names in my past, Erin is generally what I use for my first name and the surname has altered so many times that I stopped trying to decide. My only full brother is North, but Scotland is my half brother, Wales I adopted as such and I basically treat England like a brother. Spain is my cousin as are Norway and Iceland(I found him first). I was also one of the few countries who was left alone by the Roman Empire even still, I speak pretty good Latin, not that it's really needed that much nowadays

My hair is red (among other colors), it's really very tonal, with clear streaks of blonde, orange and light brown. It looks like fire most of the time and has a clear waves in it. It's layered and I cut it short when I'm in recession or at war, at the moment, it stops just above my shoulders. In WW1 it was boy length. I'm about 5ft 6 and while I am fairly well endowed but it hasn't been much trouble ( aside from the odd comment from France). My Left eye is oceanic blue and my right eye is green (heterochromia), though my blue eye reflects on the conditions of the oceans so it goes from being bright to stormy grey. I do have freckles, under my eyes and across the bridge of my nose. I am painfully pale, paler then the Nordics and prolonged exposure to the sun is extremely dangerous. I have a scar on the left of my jaw and one from the middle of my fore head to my right ear in an almost semi circular shape. The first I've had since I can remember, the second was given to me by North. I look to be somewhere in my early-mid twenties, I was born in and around the end of the Bronze age, that makes me just over 2400 years old. I aged very very slowly, okay. Bad nutrition and oppression do that to a nation.

I have mild schizophrenia it doesn't cause me much trouble it just means I need to take medication, and I while I do have a drinking problem, it takes a very large amount of alcohol to make me drunk, and I just don't have the money to do that. I drink a lot of tea, more then Britain(my brothers collectively). I like gambling, especially on the horses(mine are some of he fastest you find), talking(I have talked people to death), decent spectator sports (cricket is not a spectator sport) and animals. I do not like when people mix me up with Scotland, we are different, or worse when they think that me and England are still married. I might be in the British isles but I am not British! My accent changes depending on how I'm feeling, it also becomes painfully thick when I'm shouting for prolonged amount of time. I can fight but if I can, I try to avoid it and I can (providing I'm sober/only mildly intoxicated) charm my way out of many a situation. As for the luck of the Irish, that's a little cruel. I'm not Lucky, I tend to lose. This is something I've learnt to accept. It really makes the rare victory so much sweeter. Optimissm but with an expectation of failure. In other words, I go in hoping the best knowing even if I fail all I've got to do is stand up and laugh it off. I laugh at random it makes me feel better when things are bad. I'm not afraid of optimism. My sense of humor is rather dark, cutting and I slag a lot. I've probably got an inferiority complex feeding my self depreciation.

So allies, emm no official allies (like NATO). But I've friends, Britain/Uk, America, Canada and France are usually my main allies. I'm friendly with basically every nation in Europe. Some strains and issues with some countries but they're generally quite quickly sorted. I'm not really that scared of Russia. He was the first to recognize me as independent. On a European stage, I usually function as a bridge between America and The rest of Europe. On a world stage... I'm pretty small and tend to use England to get heard... Actually, he's sort of my closest ally. Not that there aren't hard feelings between us but more that once the peace process started, things began to move on. It's just much better when we do get along, just trust me on that.  
World wide, I'm known for green hills, having a lot of rain, being able to drink copious amounts of alcohol, emigration and let's not forget potatoes. What you don't know about me is that I'm handy with computer hardware, a competent medic and I have an unparalleled knowledge of internet memes. I speak fluent French, Spanish, Latin and English(what it isn't my first language). I am fairly competent with German and Italian, but there are bits I just get lost at. The Asian languages are still pretty new to me and so I'm not very confident with them, yet. Oh and Sanskrit is actually not that hard.

As you've heard, I've been having trouble with my banks and recessions and an awful lot of other things. I've been having some trouble with my bosses and with other European countries... But I'm actually not doing that bad really. European is the year, right... I'm proud of my people and I always will be they for all that has happened, remain somewhat dignified(not like the brits, dignified in a different way), very friendly and even in the worst of times optimistic. Well I guess I should be moving on right now, emm a budget to draw up then give to Germany and watch him change it. three cheers for austerity measures! Hip-hip, on second thought no. No cheers for that.


End file.
